


Destiel is Canon

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Coda, Confessions, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 15, Soulmates, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: It's Cannon my lovelies it's Cannon ❤❤❤❤❤💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Destiel is Canon

**Author's Note:**

> So my fellow Destiel lovers it's cannon and we got it❤❤ but so sad the way it's end. Still crying but damn it's happened💚💙
> 
> I mean, just just the way Cas said it to Dean, man that's incredible. I felt like it's a REAL real 
> 
> I had 97℅ of faith it's gonna be happened. But god knows never expected that, this much powerfully. That's a huge one.💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙
> 
> And the way that's happened, god still can't believe ❤❤ 🙏
> 
> I want to scream saying DESTIEL IS CANNON😂😂   
> but our Cas😭😭😭😭😭 I still have a hope tho.
> 
> Anyway I know one thing. even I don't have a love story in my life, now I can die happily as Destiel is a thing, it's cannon ❤❤
> 
> I put here Destiel photos with my most favorite cockles photo as I felt that moment like Cas's confess to Dean is more deeper as it felt like Misha said it to Dean too❤❤💙💚
> 
> So we won guys we won.❤❤

After the endgame........... (My version)

There is a big party, no God, no apocalypse, no more empty, no death. everyone safe and happy.

Cas and Dean confessed to Cas about his Love. They are a couple now. A lovely couple. Sam can't stop grinning, and his smirks, he still murmurs like "I knew it" And smile like a idiot. Of course he got tears when he heard they are together he gave a bone crush hug for both of Dean and Cas. Saying finally they got what they deserved. And threatens to Dean not to hurt Cas making Cas blushing and hug Sam again.

Eileen signed and say that she knew it, and they are so adorable together and she loves both of them and hugging them.

Jack is so happy for them. He gave a bear hug to both, smiling like a child saying he always saw Dean's and Cas's souls are affectionate towards each other and they were always binding together as Dean rolled his eyes then smiling hug back him.

Jody cried a bit hugging both Dean and Cas telling them they are the best lovers she had ever seen.

Claire rolled her eyes when Alex asked for her win money as she won their bet.

Dean got surprised, "did you knew we are... I mean you know what I mean" He asked Alex.

"Oh c'mon Dean, we just bet for who confess first, I bet for you, Claire bet for Castiel, you got it their" Alex said.

Claire hug both of them, saying Dean to "Hello Father" Making Dean laugh with happy.

Gabriel who came back and done a lot in the end game, smirks at Dean said that he can arrange a lesson and teach him how to make a Angel to a quick orgasm, earning a death glare from Cas. Making everyone laugh but Making Dean and Cas blush like a beetroot.

They all enjoying the party.

Dean searched Cas and see Cas is having a beer talking with Claire and she excused him and go when Jack calling to her to show something.

Dean glance over Cas and moved close to him.

"Hey sunshine what's up, you feeling okay?"

"Yes Dean, never better, and you?"

Dean smirks wrapping his arms around Cas's waste, "yup me too and can't wait to attend your brothe's lessons"

Cas rolles his eyes Dean chuckles.

"Baby I didn't remember the last time I kissed you, give me a kiss" Dean said.

"Dean, you kissed me in the kitchen 10 minutes ago and you sure you want it now? Because Whole family is starting at us"

"Yes baby I'm sure more than anything else in this universe, I had waited enough, and I'm done with that"

Dean leans and kissed his lover so lovingly. Cas smiling and kissed back his beloved.

"I Love You Cas"  
"I Love You Dean"

They said, and they lived happily ever after.

The End💚💙

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy it's happened💚💙
> 
> We won 😭😭 ❤💚💙❤❤ but the most saddest win ever. 😭😭😭😭😭  
> We won the battle but lost the war😭😭😭😭😭❤❤❤❤❤ #DestielForever 💙💚
> 
> Anyhow Not gonna accept the lost tho, smells like war is gonna win too😊❤❤
> 
> Your comments and Kudos make me more enthusiastic and happy ❤❤ let's celebrate 💚💙 DESTIEL IS CANNON❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
